


暗流

by sssail1280



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 在漫长的离别后，他们又成为同类了。
Relationships: Fifteen (Katana ZERO)/Zero (Katana ZERO)
Kudos: 4





	暗流

重返唐人街不是他的本意，然而确实还有些遗落的东西需要回收。可是他没找到录像带。十五号从赌场急急撤离，一枚筹码被他抓在手里。从电梯井潜到底层后他碰上了残余的警备，他看着子弹打入身体，不及一弹指的时间倒流回膛，疼痛迟迟在内侧爆开，很快也被抽走了。他重新起跳，掷出筹码打瞎最近那人的一只眼睛。赌场的筹码是塑胶制成，但是为了保证手感，中间加了铁片进去，足够重了。他拔刀，挥刀，再收刀，血泼溅在墙壁和地面上，醒目的颜色晃了他的眼睛。他稳住身体，踢开员工通道的大门，垃圾堆边有只猫惊得跳开，它踩落了空易拉罐。易拉罐滚进灯光照不到的地方，又滚了回来，一抹青光微微发着金属的亮，接着是人的身影。当他完全走进亮光处，这就是重逢。

他们分别的时间足够长，足以让孩子变成男人，让人造的怪物变成复仇的恶鬼。十五号和他同样握着刀，朦胧中在彼此身上看见来自过去的亡灵。霓虹灯管如脉搏般闪动，隔墙回响着警笛声和凌乱层叠的脚步声。在宛如海潮的灾难涌来以前，他们静默如孤岛。刀锋交错，金属嗡鸣，逐渐带上了黏连的质感。喉管被切开，胸膛被洞穿，腰侧被截断，像一滴铁水猛地洞穿苍白的纸面，再倒退回最初的时刻，白纸仍是白纸，水滴还悬挂在上方。亡灵的影子在这过程中慢慢从记忆深处上浮，在缺乏药物导致的狂乱里漾起腥红。十五号抖腕振落刀刃上的鲜血，看着那滴血回到对方的左肩，就像一只飞鸟无数次都能觅得返巢的道路。

“我认得你。”十五号说。“我想起了你的编号。你是零号。”

公路上只匆匆一眼，现在看得比当时更清楚，终于彻底看明白了。可是生来就像个怪物的反而得了人的温情，从地表跌向深渊的却越落越深。这又是为什么？十五号望着他，确认了迫近眼前的死亡正在退却，便先归刀入鞘。零号将狭长的匣子递给他，十五号将其打开，是注射器。“最后一支。”零号说，“你已经站不稳了，否则我不可能砍伤你。”

“你想要什么？”

“我……”零号张了张嘴，十五号尝试读他的唇语，只是没有声音的翕动而已。十五号摇摇头，“我不信任你——”

零号打断他的话：“那就还给我。”十五号正在思索如何应答，零号继续带点暴躁的说了下去：“那的的确确是最后一支了。”

他已经听见涛声由远及近，咬咬牙卷起衣袖，针尖刺破皮肤后，冰冷的药液被推进身体。他闭上眼睛等药物发挥作用，柯罗诺斯随血液飞快地奔流，那些杂音和真假难辨的幻觉泯于黑暗的寂静。十五号重新看向自己身处的世间，零号的身影正在朝顶楼飞掠。他追上去，先他一步站上天台。

“你想起了多少？”

“你记得多少？”

他们都拿不出准确的答案，只好沉默。“说出你的问题。”十五号打破沉默，“我不能无条件的接受你的礼物。问吧，我会尽可能的回答，只要那是我拥有的情报。”

零号先是向远处眺望，十五号不知道他看到了什么，但必然是唤醒了某些与柔软挂钩的回忆。“我们……都是空无的士兵。”比起问题，他更像要确认自己已知的信息。十五号点头，接着意识到他可能没注意自己的动作：“是的。”

“我在最近的梦里见到了你。”

“你经常做梦？”

零号无视他的问题，“我们是搭档吗？”

“或许是。”十五号平静的说道，“继续说。”

“我在找两个戴面具的男人。”

“面具……？没有。是你在追查的人吗？”

零号自顾自的浸入了自己的思考。“我还在找一个女孩。”

第三区不可能有孩子。十五号心想。可是零号还描述出了那个孩子的特征。以他们自己为轴心，能预知的未来就像无数条模拟日光的射线，他们就踩在日轮中心，是光亮中唯一的黑影。那是哪一个未来中的残影？只有当事人自己才能知道。他们在训练中首先需要学会的就是找到锚点，才能不被趋于无限的可能性冲垮。如果零号已经开始失去寻找锚点的能力，那他已经离死不远了。

有什么东西从他腰间垂落，被风一吹就随着他绑在刀鞘上的穗子微微晃动。是入耳式的耳机，本来缠绕在一个盒状物上。十五号定睛看了会，认出那是件磁带随身听。在不定的摆幅里，难辨真假的往事接踵而来。他在晃动中看见荒原，茵茵绿草眨眼化作焦土，秸秆断木颓然坍塌，宛如本土的又一个小小神灵的陨落，文明对上另一种文明免不了变得野蛮。他感受着这其中的严重性，麻木的神经的末端也传来错觉的烧灼感。

山坡上是最后保留完好的房屋，他朝那方向走去，走得并不快，刀鞘随步伐有规律的叩击大腿。还未走到门口，他便听见枪声，和他穿着同样制服的人走出来，怀里有个布偶探出尾巴一角。他指指那玩具，对方便把玩具掏出来，递到他面前给他看。绒面的布偶在他手里噼啪炸出失去讯号的密密雪花，他无意识的后退，踩塌一块早已烧断的木板。荒原上刮起带咸味的风。他打量四周，雨林深处有人影晃动，很快随阵阵惨叫和怒吼消失了，只留重物入水的闷响。谁正在靠近他，深一脚浅一脚的踩过积水。一只手伸向他，拿着没擦净血污的随身听。他抬起头，看不清帽檐阴影下的脸。他想说话，却被突如其来的重重疲惫击垮，只抬起手指向耳朵，得到摇头作为否定的回答。他在脚边一具尸体旁蹲下，依次摸过上衣内外的口袋和夹层，再去搜防水面料的工装裤。他找出一条耳机，有点炫耀意味的举给那随身听如今的主人看，轻声笑着把耳机丢给他。他说，他对他说——他说了什么？在嘶嘶的杂音中，这一切如同泡影迅速消逝了。

他们同时摆出战斗架势，樱粉色的花瓣在他们中间绽开。几片花瓣轻飘飘的擦过十五号的衣领和零号的太阳穴，加丝面料被轻松割出开口，细细血线蜿蜒爬过零号的颧骨。高齿木屐敲响天台的水泥地面，穿白色振袖的女人双手自然垂落在身体两侧，杀意凌厉。“真让我好找。”她的声音透出一种冰凉的质感。

十五号和零号同时向相反的方向撤离。女人没有追上他，那就是为了零号而来的。在逐渐逼近戒断反应的过程中而崩裂断层的过往追上了他，更多零碎的无意义的画面闪回不断。我就快记起来了。他专注寻找着杂音的余波，世界再次震颤，好像浮冰背向大陆开始下一场漂流。一支柯罗诺斯或许缓解了他的状况，但就像用一杯水去灌溉干涸的河床，很快他又会继续落下去。

他拧开藏身处的门把，在告示板上密集贴满的资料和肖像照片的注视下四处翻找。他拨开衣柜里过去的制服，找到了一个玩偶。不是他所见到的蓝色，但它除了颜色相异以外与其完全相同。他摸到玩偶后背的拉链，拉开后看见里面的磁带和感应器，这种感应器的结构很简单，只能在靠近成对的另一个时亮起讯号灯，除此以外没有任何附加功能，甚至无法发出提示音。

十五号拿着它腹中的秘密，望向告示板，其中一张模糊的照片是从监控影像里截出来的，那双眼睛与他方才所见大有不同：照片上的眼睛是空无一物的澄澈，而刚才他见到的则是塞满了丢失最珍贵之物以后最大化的焦虑和暴躁。那是仇恨。是十五号日日夜夜都在安静地反复咀嚼的东西。在漫长的离别后，他们又成为同类了。

他出神的想着事，没发现自己手中的感应器隐隐泛起了微弱的红光。

随身听没有损坏。没被摔出问题，里面的磁带也没被血或者泥水泡湿。他用制服下摆胡乱擦了擦，让它回到原本的颜色。边角虽然有了磨损的痕迹，但总的来看，随身听被它曾经的主人保养得很好。他的靴子里进了湿泥，走路有点不自在。佩刀的男孩正将帽子夹在腋下，用手指梳理湿漉漉的额发。他望过来，面颊微微塌陷，眼底是疲倦的阴影。他检查这个新得的战利品，好像累得连话都懒得说，只是做了个手势提醒他：能听吗？

随身听的耳机已经遗失到难寻的某处，说不定就算找到也已经坏了。金发男孩忽然蹲下，在尸体身上翻找一会，高高举起手，他抓着一条入耳式耳机。这是这支全灭的游击队队员的配置，他们使用老式的通讯器沟通，传讯时碰上声音不能外放的状况就需要这个。

十五号，也就是他的搭档，此时正轻笑着，以不带恶意的些微嘲弄口吻说道：“你欠我一个人情。”

——在未来可得还给我。


End file.
